


Late Night Rendezvous

by Shine_Hel



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/F, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, LWA Secret Santa 2020, Mention of Panic Attack, it's kinda angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:47:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28441146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shine_Hel/pseuds/Shine_Hel
Summary: After an agonizing time rolling over her bed, Akko decided that running was the best medicine to relieve the pressure she felt on her chest. Her feet took her to one specific counter, where she cried out the heaviness in her heart.But what she didn't expect was that she wasn't the only one out past curfew time.
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Comments: 10
Kudos: 94





	Late Night Rendezvous

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Merry Christmas (a bit late) and Happy New Year!
> 
> This is my secret gift to N-emone for LWA Secret Santa 2020. 
> 
> Enjoy!

The full moon was high in the sky, its bright glow blinding the nearest stars, stealing the show on that cold night. Spring winds blew the leaves of the trees in the surrounding forest, the whole world seemed to be enveloped in that tranquil hovering silence, bringing to the surroundings of the academy a serene and peaceful atmosphere. That clear night, a lonely soul rested on the balcony of one of Luna Nova's numerous towers. The slender figure rested against the platform's guardrails, sitting on the edge with her legs dangling in the air. She trembled now and then, drowning out one or another sob that threatened to escape her lips as tears rolled down her face, falling on her short sleeping shorts and the hem of the cloak she had picked up in the bedroom before leaving. This was another one of those nights.

That same scenario had been repeated several times since the day she, with the help of her friends, defeated Croix's missile, releasing the seal of the Grand Triskellion. She knew that behavior was not like her at all, but it wasn't something she could avoid; as they say, the people who smile the most have the most painful and lonely tears. And there was Atsuko Kagari, proving the veracity of those words. Since that fateful day, every time she felt overwhelmed, she would leave her dormitory late at night, sneaking through the corridors. She would reach the courtyard and then ran without thinking until her legs muscles burn and her lungs scream for air. She never noticed, but her feet always carried her to the same point. The route was unconscious, but the destination was always that counter, and she never knew why.

Maybe it was due to the stunning view of the place, or because the sky seemed closer there, or maybe it was the affective memory that it's inspired. After all, that was the place where her professor encouraged her to believe in herself and do things her own way on the night of the Samhain Festival and also where she had seen Diana leave Luna Nova once. That place, the sky, the cold night air, brought the feeling of freedom and eased the weight that Akko felt on her shoulders and the heaviness of her heart. 

Although she knew very well that she could count on Lotte's friendly shoulder, that she could let off steam with Amanda, and that all her friends were always there for her, she feels so wrong for being sad, it was unfair to her friends, she was the one who should be there to comfort them, she was the beacon of hope, optimism, and determination. How could she let them see her burst into tears? What credibility would she have left? So, whenever she felt the need to relieve her feelings, she went to the same counter and wept her sorrows, uncertainties, doubts, and concerns. It was lonely, but it works just fine.

That was one of those nights. And Akko let the weight of her thoughts drop her head to the side, leaning against the cold railings that surrounded the platform. She expected no company that night, nothing but the moon and the stars, to dry her weeping. She no longer knew exactly how long she had been there, just had woken up with labored breathing and the feeling of anguish after another nightmare, rolled over and over in bed, and finally gave up. When she realized she was there again. All she knew was that she was afraid, tired and by that moment the icy breeze was starting to break through the thin barrier of her cloak. She should go back to the dorm and try to sleep until it was time to get up for another day of classes but didn't have the energy, nor the will, to get out of there. So she lowered her head, casting eyes to the landscape below, the treetops looked smaller from above, the sparse fields of grass so far from her feet. It was a good place to observe the world. Maybe spending the whole night there wasn't a bad idea at all. Missing classes tomorrow wouldn't hurt, right? She could stay there and watch the sunrise. To watch the world awakening sounded much more interesting than hearing Badcock chatter about Magical Numerology.

She let out a long breath, letting her body fall back until she felt the hard floor against her aching back. Rested one arm over her eyes, closing them for a moment, felt the rise and fall of her chest with each breath. Suddenly her heartbeat was lost, as her breath was breaking while she bit her lip to suppress another wave of tears. It was the second time that night that she broke. But this time, not even all of her strength was able to contain the sobs that scratched her throat. Then she rose under her own spine and allowed herself to cry, crumpling the hem of the shorts between her fingers as she closed her eyes tightly. In the depths of her mind, her ghosts were agitated, voicing her fears aloud.

"How can you be so useless?"

"You never deserved to be chosen by the Claiom Solaris"

"You only cause problems!"

"For someone who saved the world, you are a great disappointment"

"You're so immature and stupid"

"You are not a witch, you are just a spoiled child"

Every word hurt like a dagger stuck in the back. Her crying becoming more and more intense, clouding her vision.

"You only managed to find all the Seven Words of Arcturus because of your friends"

"You are a disgrace to this school"

"Why do you never do anything right?"

She heard the voices of her teachers and friends saying every phrase. The sobs getting louder, her throat getting drier.

"If it weren't for Diana, the world would have been destroyed that very day"

“So what if your magic was stolen? Diana went through the same and is still the best student of all Luna Nova ”

The profound disappointment and regret on their faces. 

With all this mess in her mind Akko did not even realize she had driven her teeth further into her lip, creating a small cut, nor did she notice the metallic taste of the blood that escaped the cut, staining her tongue red. Another thing that Atsuko didn't notice was the arrival of another person at her sanctuary.

"You are such a fool, did you really think you could be a real witch?"

And then she saw herself, a look of disdain that she never thought she could do, and before she could react, found herself saying it out loud:

— Why don't you give up a damn time?!

Her voice came out loud, with a resentful tone, the words were broken by irregular breathing, left a bitter taste in her mouth, and a lump in her throat. The dread and frustration were almost palpable.  
She squeezed the hem of her shorts even tighter, her knuckles turning white. It was the beginning of another damn crisis. Another panic attack. Damn it. Atsuko was so absorbed in her thoughts, dragged by her fears, that she didn't even notice a second presence reaching the counter.

Diana was flying over Luna Nova's outer area on her broom. It was already too late, and she was well aware that her shift as “watchman” had been over for some time. To be exact, it was over an hour ago, at least, but she didn't want to go back to her dorm. Her body cried out for the rest and comfort of her bed, but she knew that her mind was troubled, racing, too far away to be able to lie down and rest. Then she decided to go on her night tour, prolonging the duration of an already completed task, enjoying the night's scents, the natural freshness of the night breeze. The sky was beautiful, and the moon was majestic. There were no clouds nearby that threatened to interrupt the nocturne show. And Diana felt a touch of peace in the atmosphere.

Contouring and sewing between the towers and buildings of the huge place, she flew smoothly, without haste, without direction, and without time to return. Those paths were old acquaintances for her, there was no danger that in one of her moments of distraction she would take a wrong turn, or run into a tower out of nowhere, but she preferred to keep her eyes intent most of the time, scrutinizing the landscape and the shadows around. Still, occasionally she dared to close her eyes, breathing deeply and slowly, sighing as she let the air out, allowing herself to enjoy the fresh air that almost burned in her lungs. The night was perfectly pleasant, the silence seemed unperturbed, a veil of peace covered as far as her eyes could see.

But there was something wrong. She could feel it.

A chill that seemed to hover over her spine like a ghost. A cold, weird sensation at the top of her neck. An unusual regret in her chest, the traces of something like a heartache. It was a bad feeling, one that refused to leave her, just like a person did not leave her thoughts, the name repeating over and over in the back of her mind. At first, it was difficult to distinguish, but with each second it became more and more clear.

The name was Atsuko Kagari.

But why so suddenly didn't the girl leave her mind?

Akko.

She shook her head a few times, trying to chase away the strange and sudden feelings and thoughts, but to no avail. The name was repeated, repeated, repeated until it became a pile of letters stuck in her throat. She didn't even notice the path she took while mulling it over, but her wandering led her to the platform that saw her leave Luna Nova once, long ago. And then her mind clicked and suddenly the sensation, and the name, made sense.

There was something wrong with Akko.

She felt concerned, tensing her shoulders, her vision focused on the counter in front when she heard a sob. That was followed by another, and another, and another one. Someone was crying, copiously, in the middle of the night. The shadows made her question the veracity of the image in her eyes, but the dry feeling in her throat was not deceiving. She urgently put down the broom, and with a sighed voice she let out the name that was still stuck in her throat.

— Akko?!

The instant the girl heard the call, she turned back in a single burst, her startled look etched on her wet face. When she realized who was the figure standing in front of her, she hurried to wipe the trail of tears and tried to smile, which came out small and twisted, just an awkward lift of lips.

— Oh D-Diana! Sorry, I didn't… I didn't see you coming… W-what are you doing here?

The blue-eyed witch didn't wait for another second and did not even bother to answer the question, just threw herself in the direction of the other, kneeling to hug her as tightly as her own arms would allow.

— Oh Akko… — she murmured with her face entwined in the dark strands of hair of the Japanese

At first, Akko didn't even move, just stood there, too surprised to react. However, her stillness was short-lived, the air of astonishment faded, giving way to her weeping cry again. She flinched, throwing arms around the other witch and holding on tight, leaning her head on Diana's chest and letting herself feel the warmth that the blonde emanated. She could feel the Brit's fingers running through the strands of her hair in a light, comforting caress, as her other hand moved up and down her back in an attempt to calm her crying.

In Diana's arms, Akko let her guard down completely, and let all the oppressive emotions melt away, together with her tears. The sobs stopped, the fear faded away, the pressure eased, the shaking stopped, and the tears subsided until finally, they stopped falling. For a few moments, no words were said, but the silence that formed was not uncomfortable, it was comforting. Atsuko felt safe in Cavendish's arms.

— It's okay, Akko. I am here. I will not leave you alone. Breathe slowly, will you? Inhale, and exhale. It's alright. You are safe, you are here and you are well. — Diana whispered at the ear while perceiving the smaller girl's breathing gradually normalize

There was some more time of silence in which they remained in the same position before Akko decided to say something

— Thank you, Diana. — her voice came out hoarse, low, muffled against the blonde's chest, while she tightened her hug a little before letting go, hands sliding down her forearm until they held each other's hands

— I'm so glad that I found you ... — was the reply she received coming from eyes shining with genuine affection and concern and a small but sincere smile

Akko shifted, adjusting her stance and looking at the dark sky again, letting go of the other's hand and then resting her own at her sides, Diana restricted herself to just imitating the position, willing to give the space that Akko needed. The silence took over the scene again, for a few long minutes, until the Japanese decided to speak

— How do you do it? — she asked without taking her gaze off the sky, and when she felt a confused look upon her, she explained — How do you deal with all the pressure and expectations that are thrown at you?

Diana took a deep breath before answering

— I do not.

— What? — this time Akko's curiosity brought her carmine eyes up to Cavendish's face which had the beginning of a smile pulling on the corner of her lips

— You asked me how I deal with pressure and expectations, and that's the answer. I do not know how to deal with them. — was the blonde's response, staring back at the red eyes with intensity

Before continuing with her explanation, she slowly slid her hand towards Akko until their fingertips met, and without breaking eye contact she continued

— My whole life I had very high expectations over me, everyone around me had their own opinions of who I should be, what I should do, how I should behave, and everything intensified even more after my mother's death. I didn't have the opportunity to grow up like a normal child, the pressure on my shoulders was constant and ever-growing. — she lowered her head for a moment letting a sigh escape her lips, those were not easy memories to revisit, but she regained courage when she felt Akko intertwine their fingers together — I never played, had no friends, and therefore there was no one with whom I could count on, so I just bottled up all my feelings. And if I ever needed to cry, I would do it alone, hidden from everyone's sight. As I grew up and comprehended things better, it became more and more unbearable. It was then when I met Hannah and Barbara, and with them, I finally understood what the true meaning of friendship was. They were the first to cross the impassable barrier that I had built in my heart, and was with them that I gradually learned how to be a "normal girl". I could talk about anything, and the few times they saw me crying, they comforted me. They were always the best friends I could have. And suddenly I had a haven, a bubble where I could forget everything at stake, my position, and my responsibilities. I know that if it weren't for them I probably would have given up on everything a long time ago ...

A wistful smile adorned Diana's face, her voice had a nostalgic, bittersweet tone, and Akko had to compel the desire to speak because she knew that Cavendish was not over yet. So she just decided to draw small circles on the back of Diana's hand with her own thumb, while she breathed for a moment.

— Having them with me was wonderful, and it helped me a lot not to give in to the pressure, not to lose myself, even while living as a puppet, a perfect robot, living to all the expectations placed on me. Entering Luna Nova was a contradictory experience because, even if this got me away from the toxic environment that used to be my house and having the constant company of my best friends, my name was like a giant neon sign over my head. There were more eyes on me, more expectations, more responsibilities. I had to be the perfect, balanced, responsible student, had to get the best grades. I had to be better, superior, an example. I had to be perfect because that was exactly what was expected of me. And I knew that even Hannah and Barbara had their own expectations about me. And I was on that unreachable pedestal until a girl appeared and turned my world upside down, her name is Atsuko Kagari, but she always insisted on everyone to just call her Akko.

The carmine eyes widened in surprise, Akko did not expect to be part of this story. The reaction did not go unnoticed by the other witch's eyes, who gave a light, short laugh and soon dedicated herself to reaching the end of her story, playing with Akko's fingers in the meantime.

— In the beginning, I didn't like her, in my eyes, she was just a reckless girl who thought magic was cool because she saw a show on TV, and just because of it she wanted to become a witch. It was Chariot there, Chariot here, Chariot all the time. She knew nothing about prestige or tradition, and she didn't give a damn about rules and norms, always breaking them at will, which ended up giving me more trouble. But what bothered me most about her was the fact that I never knew what to expect. She was constantly surprising me. Whether with an act, a word, advice, or an unexpected gesture of affection, with your unsurpassed determination and willpower, your courage and carelessness, ability to attract and cause problems; the fact that she knew almost nothing about conventional magic but was an expert in the most exotic and random things about the magical world, besides having a cheerful, indomitable spirit and absolutely passionate about magic… The more I lived with her the more I discovered that she was much better than "the girl who came from a non-magical family who is terrible at magic, does nothing right, is clumsy and doesn't give a damn about traditions", no. She was always so much more. It took me a long time, but I finally realized that we were just two sides of the same coin.

At that moment she opened a real smile, one that reached her eyes, and then slowly pulled Akko's other hand towards her, and positioned both hands between her own, caressing them. And when blue irises met with red, sparks flew. Diana's eyes shone with pure adoration and gentleness, Akko's eyes began to recover their glow too.

— I'm not sure about what made you cry, but I have a good guess, and that's why I'm telling you all this. Sometimes the world will be cruel, harsh, and unforgiving, especially for good and brilliant souls like you. People will be jealous, they will point fingers and call it the most terrible names. They will doubt you, and doubt your ability, they will say you are worthless and that you are not good enough. But hey, you are Atsuko Kagari! You will smile and with your head up will prove that they were all wrong, and always have been. Because you are wonderful Akko, and they are embittered fools, just as I once was. Never let bad, empty words blurry your light. As for the expectations and pressure, well ... they will always exist, there will always be many eyes on you because you are special. I know what it's like to be in the spotlight, and there are days when you just want to scream and cry and throw it all up in the air. Days, when it feels like the weight of the whole world were on your shoulders, and you're so tired, and just want to give all up. On these days the secret is to concentrate on your breathing, to cry if necessary, but principally to remind yourself that you aren't alone. You do not have to do this alone, and share your worries and burdens are the best way to deal with those. You once opened my eyes, and thanks to you I met incredible people that I can count on nowadays; the time I spend with the girls is what keeps me sane. You are the one who keeps me on my feet, and the one who motivates me to move on. Watching you all this time I learned to have hope again, to believe and never, never to give up. And that's why I'm still here at Luna Nova, why the Jennifer Memorial Tree is still alive and healthy, why Vajarois is finally free of the curse, that's why we were able to release the Grand Triskellion seal; it's all thanks to you and your unique way to believe so truthfully.

— Diana… — Akko could barely contain the tears accumulated in her eyes again, but this time the cry was not a sorrowful one

The blonde gently squeezed the brunette's hands in hers and finally concluded

— I already said that once, but I will repeat with fervor as many times as necessary. I believe in your heart Akko. Your magic is stronger than anyone else's. And the world is more beautiful when you smile, so I want you to promise me something. When you feel this way, when the burden is too heavy to hold, when you're on the edge, don't hide, but ask for help. Ask me, Lotte, Sucy, Professor Ursula, whoever, but ask. You are not alone, and there is no way I am going to let you face this all by yourself after all you've done for me, for everyone. So Akko, please, promise that you will speak to someone?

— I ... I-I ... I promise.

The promise was made, tears wiped, they embraced again. A long, tight hug that said a lot, without needing a single word. After that, they sat side by side and Akko took the opportunity to rest her head on Diana's shoulder who was surprised by the act, but did not refuse it, instead kissed the top of her head, and rested her chin there too. None of them saw it, but the Polaris star testified that during the minutes they stayed there, stargazing and enjoying each other's silent company, none of them stopped smiling.

After that, Diana accompanied Akko back to the dorm. Cavendish offered a ride on her broom, but Akko asked them to walk, because it was to "enjoy the fresh air", but the truth is that she didn't want to say goodbye just yet. They went all the way talking in whispers, about the sky, the past, classes, anything. And each time Diana leaned over to say something to her ear, Atsuko felt a chill go up to her spine, but she decided to ignore that fact. 

When the company is pleasant, time passes quickly, and so, in what seemed like a blink of an eye, the two of them were already at the door of the red team's dormitory, standing in front of each other, ready to say goodbye. Atsuko looked restless, her eyes fixed on the floor, her hands relentlessly playing with each other, and although the other witch waited patiently, it seemed that she would not say a word. So Diana decided to say goodbye herself and let the girl rest, it had already been a very long night

— Well, I think it's time to say goodbye. I hope we can see each other in class tomorrow.

She gave a small smile and received a nod in response. She looked at the girl in front of her once again, trying to decipher what was going through the other's mind at that moment, but gave up, and when she turned to take the first step she felt a warm hand grab her wrist and pull it back to the same place. Now the faces of the two witches were dangerously close to each other, their breaths shocking. Crimson eyes captured the blue ones, and to Diana's delight, they sparkled again with that characteristic glow. Akko's hands slid down the blonde's arm until her hands were intertwined again, and without moving a single millimeter Akko said:

— Thank you, Diana. For everything. — her voice was barely a slight whisper, but the sincerity of the words was almost palpable, and although Diana didn't know it yet, that “thank you” did not refer only to that night

— You're welcome. — she smiled softly — I will always be here for whatever you need. Now — she paused for a moment to wipe the dark strands from Akko's forehead and then leave a kiss there — Good night, Akko. Have sweet dreams.

— Good night, Diana. Sleep well too. And once again, thank you. See you tomorrow.

And as fleeting as a shooting star Akko rose on tiptoe, kissed Diana's cheek, and entered her dorm, closing the door behind her as fast as she could. Then threw herself on the bed, hiding her face on the pillow, ignoring the blush covering her face.

Meanwhile, Cavendish stood in the hall, wide-eyed, staring at the wooden door for some time before being able to process what had happened. He brought his fingers to the place where Akko had kissed, the skin still seemed to tingle from the contact. It had been close, very close.

That night, each lying on their beds, they realized a few things. 

Akko realized that Diana's arms brought a feeling of security, they felt just like home — and, for the Nines, she smelled good. She also noticed that Diana was not much of a touchy person, but each touch she chose to offer was intimate, genuine, and delicate. And that she didn't smile much too, but when she did, not even the Moon itself could match the brilliance of said smile.

Diana for her part noticed that Akko was hot. Her body radiated as much heat as the intense red in her eyes, and that she was definitely a touchy person. But, surprisingly, that didn't bother the blonde; quite the contrary, Akko had the ability to make everything enjoyable. Also, she realized that Akko's smile was the most beautiful in the world.

But there was something that they both realized a couple of things that night. One was that they enjoyed each other's company a lot, and the other was that when they were together, there seemed to be butterflies in their stomachs.

They were too silly to notice yet, but they loved each other with all their hearts.


End file.
